


need a breather?

by moonlitflames



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sylvain is an idiot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not beta read sorry if theres mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitflames/pseuds/moonlitflames
Summary: “What are-” Sylvain’s words cut off when he looked up, completely blown back from the sight before him.Hilda walked into the room, leaning her shoulder against the wall as she looked down at Sylvain. His head turned as she came in, following her every movement. She had changed while she was in the bathroom to a lacy blue lingerie set. There was a garter belt that hugged her waist, and garters went down over her thighs. The garters connected to a matching pair of thigh high socks. Did she wear all blue to match the color of his dorm assignment? Holy shit, she put that much thought into it?“What are… what?” Hilda asked.“...I forgot.” Sylvain said.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	need a breather?

**Author's Note:**

> hiii hilvain nation <3 
> 
> you know sylvains voice lines from the fire emblem heroes summer event? 
> 
> yeah (:

Sylvain and Hilda’s laughter echoed through the halls of the Golden Deer dorm building as they stumbled through them. Sylvain had said something just so _stupid_ that the two of them could not get rid of their laughing fit. Hilda struggled to get her keys out as she thought about it again, doubling over as she fetched the right key to put in. After 3 tries, she finally managed to get the key into the lock and the door swung open. 

“Okay,” She said, composing herself after her fit of giggles. “Get comfy, I’m gonna head to the bathroom for a sec.” 

“Alrighty,” Sylvain said as she headed in, before slipping off his shoes. He decided to sit at the foot of her bed, whipping out his phone to catch up on the notifications he missed while they were out on their date. 

Date… They were really dating. Like, going on real actual dates. Sylvain wasn’t good at dating, or at least he thought so. This nagging in the back of his brain told him he wasn’t good enough for her, that he was gonna mess this up. He pushed that thought back, smothering it like how one would step on a cigarette to put it out completely. He was working on himself and becoming a better person; he deserved this. And he wanted to treat her well. 

The door from the bathroom clicked open, and he emerged from his thoughts. He hit send on a message he had typed out to his friend's group chat, watching the little typing bubble come up quickly. 

“So,” He locked his phone and tucked it back in his pocket, “What are-” Sylvain’s words cut off when he looked up, completely blown back from the sight before him. 

Hilda walked into the room, leaning her shoulder against the wall as she looked down at Sylvain. His head turned as she came in, following her every movement. She had changed while she was in the bathroom to a lacy blue lingerie set. There was a garter belt that hugged her waist, and garters went down over her thighs. The garters connected to a matching pair of thigh high socks. Did she wear all blue to match the color of his dorm assignment? Holy shit, she put that much thought into it?

“What are… what?” Hilda asked. 

“...I forgot.” Sylvain said. He really did forget what he was gonna ask. No way was he gonna remember when his brain was completely made up of the sight before him. And also mush. 

Hilda giggled, reaching up to cover her mouth teasingly. “What, are you that surprised? Do you like it?” 

“Do I like it? Of course I do! Holy shit,” Sylvain could already feel his pants getting tighter. Hilda was really the most gorgeous girl he had ever come across. 

Hilda stood straight, stepping over to her nightstand to grab her LED remote. She adjusted the lights to be a dimmer, softer color, before coming over to Sylvain. She stood over him, looking down on him as if he was her prey. Sylvain looked up, trying really… _really_ hard to maintain eye contact. 

She must’ve caught him glancing down, because she laughed again and said, “You can look, you know. That’s kinda the point.” 

Sylvain laughed now too, “Right, right. I was just trying to be respectful.” 

Hilda rolled her eyes jokingly, running her hands down Sylvain arms to encourage him to touch her. He put his hands on her waist, feeling the soft lace around her. It really suited her… His thumbs dug into her sides a bit, and he loosened his grip before running his hands down to her hips. 

“Well, in that case,” Sylvain held her by the hips, scooting back on the bed and urging her to follow him. Hilda got on her knees onto the bed, and Sylvain let go of her to switch their positions. He had her lay down, and hovered over her while pinning her hands above her head. She seemed a bit surprised, but pleasantly so. Her eyes caught the LED lights beautifully, and it seemed like they were sparkling brighter than any diamond could. 

“How’s this? I’m not manhandling you too hard, right?” Sylvain asked, loosening his grip on her wrists a bit. 

Hilda sputtered a bit. “I can handle it.” 

Sylvain found himself smirking, leaning down to kiss her as he tightened his grip on her arms again. Hilda sighed into his mouth blissfully, wrapping a leg around Sylvain’s waist to bring him down a bit closer. 

The kiss quickly became more heated as their passion lit aflame. Sylvain swiped his tongue into her mouth once, and she accepted it gladly. Sylvain’s head tilted just the slightest to adjust his angle, so their kiss could deepen. He let go of her arms, moving his hand down so he could caress her face. Then his hand slid down further, down her neck and over her collarbone. He brushed it over her chest just the slightest, and the arch of her back welcomed him to do as he pleased. 

Sylvain cupped his hand around her breast, giving a gentle squeeze as he kneaded down slightly. Hilda gasped into his mouth, moving her arms down so one of her hands could be placed over his. She encouraged him to keep touching her by holding his hand there. Sylvain squeezed again, swiping his thumb over where her nipple would be under the fabric of the bra. Considering how she shuddered a bit with that movement, he figured his aim was spot on. 

Hilda pulled back from the kiss, breathless as she wriggled slightly underneath him to adjust. Sylvain lifted his weight off her a bit, and he watched as she struggled to reach behind her. 

“Let me help you with that,” Sylvain said softly, sitting up enough so she could sit up with him. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra with just two attempts, and it slipped down once it was undone. He helped her get the straps off her arms, and discarded it somewhere in the bedroom. 

Goddess, she really was gorgeous. 

Hilda laid back again, and the look in her eyes screamed for Sylvain to keep touching her. He was going to provide what she wanted, of course. He had a lot planned, and he wanted her to feel good. He wanted to treat her like a queen. 

Sylvain leaned back down to kiss at her neck, and he grazed his teeth gently along her skin. Hilda tipped her head back, sighing in bliss as he latched his lips onto the base of her neck. Sylvain left a mark there, and he pulled back for just a moment to admire his work. _Lookin’ good._ He figured he should mark her up a bit more, leaning back down to do just that. When he thought he had done a good enough job, Hilda had a good four marks across her skin. There will most likely be more where that came from. 

He moved himself down lower, peppering kisses down the middle of her chest. He looked up at her as he administered these gentle kisses, watching as she looked down to meet his gaze. She nodded, giving him silent permission. He gave her a smirk, before teasingly breathing over her breast. She huffed shakily, and he loved how he could tell how badly she wanted it. 

Sylvain licked at her nipple, and Hilda hummed as she pushed her fingers through his hair. She pushed his bangs out of his eyes so she could see, as Sylvain gently sucked. He let go with a gentle pop, smiling up at her before doing the same thing again. 

He brought his hand up to give attention to her other nipple, as he moved his head down to kiss over her stomach. Hilda whined, and he could feel her legs on both sides of him clench and tremble slightly. He could tell that she was holding her hips back from grinding up against him. 

Sylvain sat back on his legs, looking over her to admire the view once more. Hilda was flushed and panting, staring into his eyes with a lustful gaze. Alright, he figured she deserved to get some action. 

He leaned back over her, kissing her forehead and cheek before meeting her lips again. His hand trailed down her body, moving over her thigh. Her legs opened up a bit more, and he pushed his hand up between them slowly. He applied pressure to the outside of her panties as she gasped. Their kiss fell apart as her head tipped back, so Sylvain opted to kiss at her neck instead. 

Sylvain used his middle and ring finger, moving them up and down slowly as he got a feel for her. She was already so wet that he could feel it through the fabric, and he smirked against her skin at that. He focused his fingers to move over where her clit would be, circling them slowly. Hilda groaned, hips rolling against his hand desperately. 

“Feel good?” Sylvain asked, gently sucking another mark into her skin.

Hilda nodded, unable to find it in herself to speak for a moment. Her head slumped against the pillow as her eyes shut. “Yeah,” She said after a moment, another whine following shortly after. 

“Good,” He was glad. Like, really glad. 

Sylvain decided to stop teasing, and he moved his fingers with a bit more pressure. He wanted her to cum like this… He wanted to treat her to multiple orgasms this evening, if she was okay with that. 

Hilda rolled her hips along with his movements, and her thighs trembled as she did so. Was she already close from all the teasing he had done? Sylvain felt a bit of pride swell up in his chest, but he didn’t let it get to his head too much. This was about her. 

“Sylvain-” Hilda called out, back arching a bit as she trembled harder. “Gonna cum-”

She came right in that moment, as if her saying it was like the magic word. Her body stiffened as she rutted against his hand. Sylvain kissed her lips again, before pulling himself back. 

He kissed down her stomach again, being gentle and loving with her. Each and every kiss was filled with love, and he was sure Hilda knew that. He leaned back, hovering over her as he unclipped the garters from her socks. He wouldn’t be able to get her underwear off otherwise… The socks might fall now, but that’s alright. 

He hooked his thumbs into her panties, dragging them down. Hilda weakly lifted her hips to help him out, and he managed to slip them off with ease. Her legs came up so he could get them all the way off, and he tossed them aside with the bra. 

Sylvain got comfortable, laying on his stomach between her legs. He looked up at her, and watched as she was still catching her breath. His arms went around her legs so he could grip the top of her thighs. He gently massaged the muscles there, as he leaned in to kiss her inner thigh. He peppered a few kisses there before nipping at the skin gently, to which Hilda shuddered at. He sucked a mark into her thigh, and Hilda reached down to grab at his hair. 

“Get on with it already…” She huffed out, pushing her hips closer to his face. 

Sylvain chuckled lowly, nodding. “Of course, anything for you.” He brought his face in, mouth opening so he could breathe against her. Hilda brought her hips up more, and he smirked up at her. But he decided to finally indulge in her needs, and he stuck his tongue out. He pressed it flat against her clit, moving it in slow circles as Hilda keened. Hilda’s other hand came down so she could have a better, double-handed grip on Sylvain’s head. She held him still as her hips rolled desperately. 

Sylvain moved his tongue with her movements, occasionally adding closing his lips around her into the mixture. One of his hands let go of her hips, and he pulled his arm back. His hand pushed up, and he ran his knuckle up against her from below his chin. Hilda gasped, pushing her hips down against his mouth again. 

He pulled back for just a moment, sticking his middle and ring fingers into his mouth to get them wet enough. He didn’t leave her waiting for too long though, because she had groaned in protest when he pulled back. His mouth was back on her soon enough, and she continued her movements in a heartbeat. Her head lolled back onto the pillow, as Sylvain pressed his middle finger against her again. 

She was already wet, so he could’ve survived without licking his fingers first… But he figured it was good to do it anyway, in case. He didn’t wanna end up hurting her, so better safe than sorry. He pushed his middle finger in slowly, and he looked up to watch Hilda’s mouth drop open on a silent groan. Could she get any more perfect?

He curled his finger a bit, moving it at the same time as his tongue. He listened to Hilda whine, and he watched as she writhed. 

“Please… More,” Hilda managed to gasp out, as her hands tightened their grip in his hair. Sylvain loved the feeling of having his hair pulled, especially like this.

He obliged, pulling his finger out so he could replace it with two. He was just as gentle as he was with the first, and he found his rhythm again in no time. Hilda’s hips were twitching and vibrating, and he could feel how close she was getting with how she clenched around his fingers. 

“Fuck, don’t stop, _please-”_ Hilda cried out, pulling at Sylvain’s hair a bit harder as her movements quickened. _“Faster,”_

Sylvain did just as he was told, moving his fingers quicker as she fucked against his mouth. Her movements were getting more sporadic as she got closer, desperate to cum but just not quite getting there yet. She chased after it desperately, struggling to reach the end. Sylvain curled his fingers up into her sweet spot more, helping her get further along. 

Hilda’s body seized up as she finally reached her release, her back arching as she twitched violently. Sylvain continued moving his fingers, helping her ride out her orgasm. It lasted longer than he expected it would, but damn if he wasn’t proud of himself for it. He was glad she was feeling that good. 

Hilda finally relaxed, collapsing against the bed as she gasped for her breath. Sylvain pulled back, and brought his hand up to his mouth so he could lick his fingers clean. He watched as she tried to pull herself back together, recovering from her violent orgasm. He wondered if she could keep going. 

“Need a breather?” He asked, a grin plastered across his face. 

Hilda looked up at him, huffing as she grabbed the unicorn pillow pet from next to her. She swung it and it bonked against Sylvain’s head as he laughed. He pushed it back aside once it flopped onto the bed, making sure it was facing away from the obscenities. “I’ll take that as a no?”

Hilda groaned in slight, fake annoyance. “Just fuck me already.” She rolled onto her side, reaching over to her nightstand. She pulled the drawer open to grab a condom, and she tossed it at him as she laid back again. 

Sylvain chuckled again, undoing his belt and pulling it from the loops. Once that was out of the way, he decided to untuck his shirt and pull it off first. Was it getting hot in here? Or was it just Hilda? It was both. Hilda sighed, sitting up to help him unbutton his jeans as he dealt with the shirt. He smiled at her, pushing his jeans down. He felt so much relief once the restricting fabric was gone. He adjusted so he could kick his jeans away, then he swiftly got rid of his boxers. 

Jeez, he should have undressed before so he hadn’t kept Hilda waiting. She was being so wonderfully patient, though, so it’s alright. He ripped open the condom wrapper, before rolling the condom onto his dick. 

Sylvain laid back against the pillows next to her, and he smiled. He patted his thighs, silently inviting her to get on top of him. 

“Don’t worry, if you’re tired I’ll do all the work.” He patted his thighs again. 

Hilda turned to look at him, before sitting up to hook her leg over his waist. She planted her hands on his chest and smirked down at him. “I’m really not _that_ tired, y’know. I wanna make you feel good too.” 

Christ. Sylvain’s dick twitched. 

“Of course,” Sylvain said as he reached down to hold Hilda by the hips. 

Hilda lifted her hips up, and she reached down beneath her to line Sylvain up with her entrance. The condom was pre-lubed, and along with how wet she was, it slicked against her wetness with ease. Her eyes fluttered as she sighed, lowering herself down onto him. 

Sylvain gripped her hips harder as he bottomed out, relief washing over him in waves as he was finally getting the pleasure he craved. Hilda whined above him, and he loved how wrecked she looked. Her socks were falling down, her hair was falling out of the ties, and her face was flushed. She was so perfect. 

It didn’t take long for Hilda to start moving, lifting her hips up to lower them back down again. Sylvain couldn’t help the noises that spilled out from the back of his throat. Holy shit, she felt so good. 

“You feel so good, Sylvain…” Hilda whined, rolling her hips more. Could she read minds or something?

“Fuck,” Sylvain groaned, head falling back as she moved faster. He really didn’t think he was going to last long, but he was going to do his best to last as long as she did. He moved his hips in tandem with hers, using the grip on her hips to help her along. She clenched around him, causing him to practically choke on a moan. 

“I wanna cum together,” Sylvain’s words slurred together. “Holy _shit.”_

Hilda leaned down to kiss him as she moved quicker, softly saying that she was close again into the kiss. Sylvain fucked into her harder, so desperate to cum but wanting her to feel good too. He could feel her nails digging into the skin on his chest, and he felt her tighten around him again. That was enough to get him to spill over the edge. 

Sylvain cursed under his breath as he came, making sure to continue moving so Hilda could climax too. Hilda came soon after him, practically collapsing onto him as Sylvain continued to fuck her through it. 

Once they had both come down from their high, they were too exhausted to move for a moment. Sylvain could only move just enough to pull out of her, seeing stars as he relaxed his body against the bed. He could feel Hilda’s staggering breath against his neck, before she weakly pressed kisses there. 

“So,” Sylvain said between heavy breaths. “Uh… Wanna go on another date next weekend?”


End file.
